When I was your man
by roblesceleste21
Summary: Jesse and Rachel start dating leaving Finn heartbroken. Finn realizes what he lost and wants back. Rachel decides if she wants to be back with Finn or not. Finchel Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Brittany and Santana share a conspiratory look before linking pinkies and walking over to Finn_

Brittany: You're a really good dancer.

Finn: Thanks, but my feet weren't really moving.

Brittany: That was the best part.

Finn: Oh.

Santana: Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out.

Finn: On a … date?

 _[Brittany and Santana nod]_

Finn: With … which one of you?

 _[Brittany and Santana look at each other. Santana slips her arm through Brittany's]_

Brittany and Santana: With both of us.

 _[Finn half smiles]_

 _[Cut to hallway, closeup of Brittany's and Santana's linked pinkies as they walk through hall up to Finn.]_

Santana: BreadstiX. Eight o'clock. Table for three?

Finn: Cool.

 _[The girls walk off, passing Rachel. Brittany gives Rachel a look.]_

Rachel: What did they want?

Finn: Oh, nothing, just the time.

 _[Finn walks off, Rachel joins him]_

Rachel: I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular, and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low maintenance. But I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me.

 _[Finn pauses, looks around]_

Finn: I don't think I want to be your boyfriend.

Rachel: What?

Finn: Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now.

Rachel: I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, though which you'd never admit it, is very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating.

Finn: You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now.

Rachel: I just see you for who you are. Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first Glee Club rehearsal. And that's where you lose, Finn. Because if you take a second and you look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what.

 _[Rachel walks away, crying]_


	2. Chapter 2

0);"=""""""""Brittany and Santana share a conspiratory look before linking pinkies and walking over to Finn (Quinn notices)]

Brittany: You're a really good dancer.

Finn: Thanks, but my feet weren't really moving.

Brittany: That was the best part.

Finn: Oh.

Santana: Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out.

Finn: On a … date?

0);"=""""""""[Brittany and Santana nod]

Finn: With … which one of you?

0);"=""""""""[Brittany and Santana look at each other. Santana slips her arm through Brittany's]

Brittany and Santana: With both of us.

0);"=""""""""[Finn half smiles]

0);"=""""""""[Cut to hallway, closeup of Brittany's and Santana's linked pinkies as they walk through hall up to Finn.]

Santana: BreadstiX. Eight o'clock. Table for three?

Finn: Cool.

0);"=""""""""[The girls walk off, passing Rachel. Brittany gives Rachel a look.]

Rachel: What did they want?

Finn: Oh, nothing, just the time.

0);"=""""""""[Finn walks off, Rachel joins him]

Rachel: I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular, and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low maintenance. But I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me.

0);"=""""""""[Finn pauses, looks around]

Finn: I don't think I want to be your boyfriend.

Rachel: What?

Finn: Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now.

Rachel: I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, though which you'd never admit it, is very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating.

Finn: You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now.

Rachel: I just see you for who you are. Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first Glee Club rehearsal. And that's where you lose, Finn. Because if you take a second and you look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what.

0);"=""""""""[Rachel walks away, crying]


End file.
